This is Halloween!
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” oocness songfic


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: "This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" oocness songfic

**This is Halloween!**

"Good job, Hiei." Mukuro said clapping. Hiei had just murdered another strong demon. The demon lord put the little fire demon in battle after battle to get stronger. She wanted him to become her heir and rule her kingdom with an iron fist. He sheathed his sword and gazed coldly at her. For five months he trained in the Demon Realm.

"Can I go now?"

She grinned rather evilly like she was planning something. She replied softly. "Yes, of course."

--

The koorime ran through the woods of the human world. The first thing he planned to do is see his beloved sister. The jaganshi missed her and was hoping she was healthy and happy. He landed on the deck with a light tap. He didn't hide his demon energy making himself a wear to Yukina and Genkai.

The door slid open, Hiei's red orbs widened. "Hiei…" With arms out stretched Yukina slowly made her way towards her brother. One foot slowly step in front of the other.

"Yukina…" Slowly he took a step backward. The koorime girl was pale as a ghost and dressed in white. Her skin was cracked and her eyes where turn upwards. A piece of skin fell off her cheek and onto the ground. Wide eyed and scared the small demon disappeared in the night.

"Hiei...?" Her finger flew to her mouth; confused. Then she giggled. Normally she would never do this but she new it was for a good cause. Using a mirror she applied more white powder to her face.

Hiei walked through the city streets. "Meeeoooow!" He jumped back. The little demon almost stepped on a cat that all blending into the night. Yellow eyes looked into red ones before the little black cat hissed and ran away. Left to right there were little demons interacting with each other. Hiei's ears twitched a little.

"Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween"

"Halloween…?" He repeated. Demons didn't celebrate holidays much less one about candy and fake scares. Hiei didn't know what that was so he made his way to his enlightener (sp?). The little man leaped from rooftop to rooftop on the way to Kurama's. The redhead's room was empty and dark but the window was opened so he slipped in and walked through that dark house.

Even though he could see in the dark he preferred the light. He clapped for the lights to come on but it didn't work. Instead Hiei jumped into the wall with a little "Ahh!" On the ceiling two little bats flew in small circles. Both had red eyes and were making and eerie noise. Shaking, Hiei made his way out of the house running, but having no where to go.

Kurama stood around the corner, masking his energy. He was grinning bearing fangs. His plan was coming together perfectly…

--

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween."

The song echoed in his ears. No matter where he went his knees shake, the song was sung and little demons where everywhere. "Ahh! Ungh!" A vine wrapped around his leg, with a thud he fell. He tried to fight the oncoming vine but more vines attacked binding him down. He growled and fought but didn't think about burning them; he was to afraid to comprehend it.

"Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween"

The song got louder as a bunch of demons walked towards him. The pack of demons was lead by Kurama. He was wearing a cape. His face was painted white and he had black paint around his eyes. He also had black paint whiskers, fox ears, fox tail and stripes of silvered in his red hair. Next to him was zombie Yukina, walking with her hands out and after her was the rest of the gang. Frankenstein Kuwabara, goblin Rinku, IT Jin, ghost Touya, Sally Keiko, headless pumpkin man Shiori and a werewolf Botan.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween."

Everyone sang, even little kids trick or treating stop to watch and sing. Black cats watch with glowing orbs and "meowed" with the song. The moon light was reflected off a bear by bush. A Drink Chuu video taped the whole thing for Kurama. Of course it was Yusuke's idea but they all took kindly to it.

Touya created a light fog with his power asYukina started to sing alone:  
"I am the one hiding under your bed.  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."

Then Kuwabara sung next by his love; he had a few fake spiders velcroed to his shoulders:

"I am the one hiding under yours stairs.  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

Then everyone piped in:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween.  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home.  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

Next was Touya:  
"In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."

All the males sung:  
"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can.  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...  
Scream! This is Halloween.  
Red 'n' black, slimy green."

Then Botan:  
"Aren't you scared?"

All the females:  
"Well, that's just fine.  
Say it once, say it twice.  
Take a chance and roll the dice.  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night."

Kuwabara and Rinku; the little demon jumped up and down full of energy and grins:  
"Everybody scream, everybody scream."

Yukina and Kurama sung they stood right next to the fire demon:  
"In our town of Halloween!"

Shiori held her pumpkin head in her hand. Shiori was headless now:  
"I am the clown with the tear-away face.  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace."

Touya sung and Jin created his wind. The red head ran his long fingers threw Hiei's soft spiky hair; the koorime winched away. He was not use to the soft touch and he- though he would never admit it-he was afraid:  
"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair."

Jin:  
"I am the shadow on the moon at night.  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."

Everyone:  
"This is Halloween, this is Halloween.  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!"

Girls:  
"Tender lumplings everywhere.  
Life's no fun without a good scare."

Shiori and Keiko:  
"That's our job, but we're not mean.  
In our town of Halloween."

Girls:  
"In this town."

Rinku:  
"Don't we love it now?"

Everyone sing as the koorime panicked:  
"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back.  
And scream like a banshee.  
Make you jump out of your skin.  
This is Halloween, everyone scream.  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy.  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch.  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween.  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

All the girls:  
"In this town we call home.  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

Everyone sung while dancing. Going on one knee and waving there arms up and down. Though the mist a black figure came closer. Once close enough Hiei could make it out, white skull face and black clothes. Yusuke as Jack Skellington. The all dance around him. Yusuke put on hand over his chest and the other extended outwards. He enjoyed being the center of attention.

"La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"

Then the fox demon walked up to Hiei; everyone danced with most of their attention on Kurama. He pushed his head to the side so the fire demon's neck was showing. Licking his lips he bit down at his neck. Hiei could hear clapping before screaming and passing out.

--

Hiei woke in up, he was in the red head's bed. He jumped out and looked around. His sudden movement woke the fox demon. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

"What happened?! Yesterday…?!" Kurama just smiled. The red head held up a mirror to the small man's neck.

"What the..!?" Kurama chuckled and pinned Hiei underneath him. The green eyed fox showered kisses on his face.

"Kurama!? What the hell?! Stop!" The three eyed demon trying to push the fox off.

"Yesterday night I made you my mate." He said happily. "You are mine and no one else, Forever!"

"Y-y- you tricked me?!" He said through clutched teeth. The tell man just smiled innocently. "Fox, you are incredible…"

"I know." He said leaning down for a passionate kiss.

--

A/N: Something cute for Halloween. Excuse any mistakes Happy Halloween and don't forget to review!


End file.
